


No Matter What

by PotatoPatato



Series: Bnha x Steven Universe SongFics OwO <3 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Cute Kids, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Other, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Sweet, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoPatato/pseuds/PotatoPatato
Summary: Omi godd all these Steven universe songs got me so dang inspiredddHope you like this one too guysA little bit of Tododeku action with some cute singingSupportive friends are the absolute fluffing best'3





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh I love this songgg  
Lol 
> 
> Me: watches the movie one DANG time
> 
> My brain: OMG there is so much inspirationnnn
> 
> Me: but I wanted to work on my other fics...
> 
> My brain and subconscious: nope we're working on these ideas first
> 
> Me: but....but....aww fine they are really cute  
'3c

The class all wandered back to the dorms after a long day and week of classes. Many sighs of happiness we're heard as they all collectively welcomed the air conditioned interior of the dorms. Also known as paradise.

Midoriya and Todoroki walked in the common room before plopping down on the couch. Izuku lay on Shouto slightly in his tired state. Todoroki simply smiled secretly.

The rest of their classmates headed off to their rooms so the two teens shortly followed in suit a few minutes later.

Later on the class we're chilling in the common room happily watching TV or just goofing off in general

Todoroki tried to enjoy it but his subconscious was filled with unending visions of his father constantly growling and telling him he's not enough. And that he will never be enough

Digging his nails into his palm he closes his eyes in hopes of banishing the cursed images.

Izuku noticed him and quickly wandered next to his seat, sliding into the seat next to Todoroki he rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Hey Shouto do you wanna head up to the roof?" Izu offered quietly. At todorokis slight wince and nod he helped him up and out of the common room.

Focusing only on shouto izu failed to notice the curious glances and stares they were getting. As he led Shouto into the stairwell the class all wanted to know where they were going.

Uraraka giggled lightly "maybe deku is finally womaning up and asking him out" she sighed dramily before fake swooning into Iidas arms

Jirou purses her lips and rubs the back of her head, "yeah probably they did plan on heading up to the roof..."

This caused a few murmurs to break out and a small cry of indignation from the small grape child, earning him a loud smack from Bakugou who was strangely silent and almost seemingly....proud?

"Guys we should go watch them!" Ashido and Hagakure cried out in sync

Iida chopped his hands and cried out " that is untrustworthy behavior and I will not condone it"

Small murmurs of agreement rippled throughout the kids.

Shoiji, picked up Tokoyami, Satou, Kouda and Ojirou  
"Me and my children will not be included in these shenanigans" he simply said as they headed to the elevator

The rest of the kids collectively agreed to disagree but still decided to head out to the roof to spy on Midoriya and Todoroki. (Yes including Iida and Yaoyorozu)

Nearing the door to the roof they heard voices seemingly ....bickering?

"--w come on Shouu....please?...."

They heard a small but clear "No"

"Awww pleaseee Shou nobodies here and I haven't heard you ever sing"

The class eavesdropping all froze in apprehension. They quickly made it past the door and the two other teens without notifying them of the majority of the classes whereabouts

"I can't sing izuku..."

They saw izu rub Shoutos back lightly

"Aww come on Shou everybody can sing even Bakugou"

The bakusquad giggled as the cinnamon roll roasted Bakugou while said bakugou appeared to be restraining himself from committing homicide.

Izu suddenly stood up and flashed a confident blinding smile. He held out his hand to Shouto who didn't take it, he only looked at izu with a questioning gaze.

"Everybody can sing Shou...you just need a little push and a boost of confidence"

Shouto sat on the ground hesitantly watching izu smile and beckon him to join him.

Izu pouted momentarily before snapping his fingers  
" Okay then you just need to follow what I do okay?"

He stared at Todoroki and smiled lightly as shouto gave a small nod of his head.

The class all fought to gasp when izu began tapping his foot rythymically before seemingly tap dancing?

He did a little tap dance and if they were surprised he could dance they were fluffing blown away by his voice.

"In the light of the day"

"In the dark of the night"

He then got into a joking fight stance making Sjouto smirk and at this point at least six phones were out recording

"When you're raring to go"

"When you're tired from the fight"

Izuku then held out his hand smiled at Shouto caringly

"When you're losing you're mind"

"Let me give you a thought"

As Shouto grabbed his hand Izu helped him up off the ground and continued to sing

"I'm gonna be right be right your side no matter what"

Izuku held both of Todorokis hands and mouthed "repeat after me" and grinned happily

"In the dark of the night"

Todoroki hesitated momentarily before albiet quietly he murmured

("In the dark of the night")

Izu smiled even wider and happier if that was possible and continued singing motioning for todoroki to keep going

"In the light of the day"

Todoroki repeated it louder and more clearer this time though still with hesitation

("In the light of the day")

Izu kept going smiling cheekily at Shoutos slightly reddening face

"When you're rising to shine"

("When you're rising to shine")

Shouto hardly hesitated that time and sang clearly uncaring now only wanting to make izu happy

"When you're hitting the hay"("When you're hitting the hay")

Izu then let go of shoutos hands and held his hand up to the sky. Still singing with his melodic voice

"I'll be hanging around"("I'll be hanging around")

"If you like it or not"("If you like it or not")

Then izu grabbed shoutos hand and held it up as they sang together for a moment. Though todoroki thanked whatever god that had been around for helping him remember the lyrics

(("I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what!"))

Izuku gave a small giggle that seemed to just light up the air around him. Or maybe it was just todoroki...

"No matter what"("No matter what")

"No matter what"("No matter what")

Todoroki sang loudly nearing izus volume now and he was quite proud of himself to be honest.

(("No matter what"))

Izu kept tapping his foot but patted todoroki on his shoulder

"See I told you, you can sing"

Todoroki looked down momentarily and smiled  
But izu continued

"Come on Shou keep going your doing great"

(Lol the others are so well hidden author-chan forgot about them...)

Izu cleared his throat quietly and continued

"Oh, I'm gonna be"("Oh, I'm gonna be")

He then stepped away and winked at todoroki causing him to slightly burn up

"Right by your side"("Right by your side")

They both got a little silly as the both crossed their arms and leaned together singing loudly

(("I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what"))

Izuku laughed, a clear and blessed sound to todoroki  
As he watched izu, izu mouthed "keep going your doing great"

A little bit of panic hit shouto but he kept on going through the slight anxiety feeling it go away slowly and being replaced by a new sensation a feeling of complete comfort and warmth

("In the dark of the night")  
("In the light of the day")

("When you're rising to shine")  
("When you're hitting the hay")

Izu melodic voice joined back only adding to the warm feeling shouto was experiencing

"Just remember this song"

Todoroki honestly grinned and joked

("How's it go?')  
("I forgot")

Making izu a little surprised and even giggle a little more as they both chuckled together

(("I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what"))

They both sang loudly to each other in sync

"Through whoever you've been"  
("Through whoever you've been")

The both sat down on the roof floor and smiled as they looked at each other and kept singing

"Through whatever you lose"  
("Through whatever you lose")

"You will always have me"  
("You will always have me")

Izu looked down a little sheepish at that line a slight blush creeping along his freckles  
Todoroki looked away too for he also felt the unfamiliar burning of a blush as well  
They opted to both look at the sunset with it's blazing colors and chilling disposition.

"At the end of your rope"  
("At the end of your rope")

"I'll be holding you taut"  
("I'll be holding you taut")

They both looked at each other and sang the final part loudly to each other in harmony

(("I'm gonna be right by your side no matter what"))

(("Be right by your side"))  
(("Be right by your side"))

(("Be right by your side no matter what"))

Finishing off in the last note izu jumped up and hugged todoroki

"Todoroki you were amazing!"

Shouto only responded by humming softly a little embarrassed.

As the two worried about each and gave compliments on each other's voices the rest of the class we're Frozen and unresponsive

Did they really just witness that?

The few who had recorded it felt that it was too precious and holy for them and deleted the videos

Scrambling quickly they headed back down to the common room completly silent until Uraraka squealed so loud it could have rivaled Present Mic.

" OMG that was soooo adorableee!!!"

Her and the rest of the girls all squealed and gushed over how cute it was.

While the boys were very very very ....confused?

Well they didn't know for sure and author-chan didn't exactly know either

But I think mineta was just jealous

But they watched the sunset as well  
Everyone thinking if the two teens on the roof who sounded like absolute gods

Speaking of those two

They smiled out into the open sky laughing

Because oh man they loved their classmates reactions

And they stayed up there in that evening breeze in each other's comforting gaze.

A certain kind of paradise

That they could escape to

Knowing that no matter what

They would be by each other's side.

<3


End file.
